Mating Season Problems
by Enderking420
Summary: Dialga and Palkia are having trouble with mating season not having a mate and all so they have to make do with each other


It was the start of mating season in the Pokémon world, and almost everyone had their special someone, although Dialga and Palkia never really liked the mating season mainly because they hated seeing stray strands of cum or placenta while they would stroll the the Sinnoh region, hell if they're lucky they might even catch two Pokémon in "the act".

"Oh boy mating season I can't wait" Dialga sarcastically said

"Tell me about it" Palkia replied

"You ever just wonder wether or not we hate mating season or we're just jealous that we don't have a mate"

"No"

"Yeah me neither"

Arceus appeared beside the two, although they both don't really acknowledge his existence

"Talking bout' mates I see?" Arceus said with a smug look on his face

"Arceus?!" They both replied slightly shocked

"Yes, 'tis is I the creation Pokémon, Arceus, bow down to your go-"

Dialga blasts him to make him stop talking

"Thanks Dialga" Palkia said

"Ow" Arceus groaned as he got up

"S-Sorry if I annoyed you" Arceus said

"Holy crap get my camera Arceus just apologized for something" Palkia says as she pretends to faint while Dialga chuckles at her little joke

"Ha ha very funny" Arceus said sarcastically

"Sorry it was the perfect opportunity" Palkia says

"Anyways, you guys are looking for mates? Well I hope you know not _all _sinnoh Pokémon have mates so who knows you might get lucky with someone if you try, they might even be closer that you think" Arceus says as he disappears

"Closer than you think?" Dialga says with a confused look on him

"What the hell does that mean?" Palkia says

"Do you think he wants us to..."

"No, really? Well I don't really think"

"Well it's possible that he wasn't talking about that" Dialga says as he starts to pace back and forth

Dialga has always had a slight crush on Palkia, so when Arceus said that, Dialga was hoping that Palkia would at least ask to go on a date because he never really had the guts to do it.

"Um well Dialga, maybe we could, for right now, uh maybe go on a date?" Palkia said nervously

"Wh-What?" Dialga said pretending to be in shock

"I mean I'll be a new experience for both of us so maybe we could give it a shot"

"Well I mean I guess we could go on a date, say 8:00?"

"Ok sounds good"

Dialga opened a portal back to sinnoh, he was quietly celebrating inside his head, his crush just asked to go on a date with him!

"Well well Well, someone just got lucky" said someone behind Dialga

Dialga was startled and turned around quickly, it was Giratina

"How'd you know?" Dialga asked

"I heard the entire conversation, who knows you may even get your dick wet for once" Giratina replied with a smug look on his face

"Shut up Giratina!"

"Oh come on you know you wanna fuck her don't you"

"...Maybe"

Giratina walked up to Dialga and wrapped his wing around him

"I could give you some advice if you want" Giratina offered

"What help could you possibly fucking give me"

"i dont know thats why im asking"

"Well i dont need your help Giratina"

"Ok fine you dont need to be a bitch about it"

"Sorry im still in a bit of shock"

"Ok well im just gonna say, never mention mating season, ok?"

"Alright, got it"

"Good"

About 3 hours it was finally 8:00, Dialga was on his way to the theater, Palkia was waiting right outside

"Your late" Palkia said

"Im 2 minutes and 37 seconds behind sceduel i dont think it counts as 'late' unless its over 5 minutes" Dialga replied

"Can we not start the night by arguing"

"Ok sorry, i was just trying to make a point"

"What are we gonna go see?"

"Not sure whats out?"

"Um, oh how about 'Ready Player One'?"

"Sure!"

They went inside to see the movie, the movie was alright to the both of them

"Well that was...interesting" Palkia said

"How the hell does a rubix cube reverse time?!" Dialga asked retorically

"And how the fuck does that 'VR' stuff even work?"

"Lets agree that the movie was pretty questionable"

"Agreed"

They both stayed scilent for a little bit.

"Um you wanna head over to my place?" Palkia asked

"Oh uh sure" Dialga replied

Dialga was in shock that she asked, Giratina might be right, he might get his dick wet tonight. Palkia opened a portal to her house, it was pretty big, with lots of space in each room.

"Nice house" Dialga said

"Th-thanks" Palkia replied

They both sat on her couch in the living room, Dialga on the oposite side of it mainly because he didnt want to seem that desprate

"So, what now?" Palkia asked

"Im not sure" Dialga replied

"Dialga i have to tell you something"

"M-me? um wh-what is i-it?"

Dialga was freaking out, what was she gonna say?

"Ive always kinda, liked you" Palkia said

"Oh uh well" This was it it was time to tell her "ive um well, always kinda had a crush on you Palkia" Dialga said as he started blushing

Palkia started to blush too

"R-really, you mean it?" Palkia asked

"Yes" Dialga replied

Palkia leaned near Dialga and goes into a kiss, Dialga was in shock for a little bit, but started to kiss back. Palkia forced her tounge into Dialga's mouth and Dialga did the same. Their tounges wrestled with each other for a good while, then they both pull apart with one string of saliva in between them.

"Dialga" Palkia said lustfully

"Palkia" Dialga replied also lustfully

Dialga could feel a burning sensation in his crotch, so he knew he had an erection

"Wow um, im not to sure what got into me sorry if that seemed a bit forced" Palkia said

"No problem, but i guess i got a bit excited" Dialga says as he reveals his large erection in between his legs blushing heavily

"Oh my, i see" Palkia said and started to drool a bit at the sight of Dialga's length

"Your really liking what you see huh?" Dialga said

Palkia nodded as she put her face near his length and started to stroke it. Dialga moaned in pleasure, Palkia started to lick his length and put it into her mouth. Palkia shoved Dialga's length down her throat, Dialga tried to hold her in that position but Palkia pulled away coughing because she never deepthroated someone before so it was tough

"You alright?" Dialga asked

"Y-yeah im fine" Palkia replied

Palkia rolled onto her back and spread her legs revealing her glistening pussy

"Dialga, i, want you inside me, please" Palkia said once again lustfully

Dialga said nothing and crawled on top of her with his length rubbing against her wet pussy

"You sure?" Dialga asked

Palkia nodded and Dialga started to slowly push his dick into her pussy, Palkia moaned in pleasure while Dialga slowly thrusts in and out her pussy.

"Palkia, i-i want you as my mate" Dialga said

"i want you too" Palkia replied

Dialga went faster inside her, they shared another kiss with their tounges wrestling just as much as last time, Dialga goes at deep as he can rubbing Palkia's G-spot and his dick pressing against her woumb.

"Palkia, im- im close" Dialga says

"Cum inside me please" Palkia said lustfully again

Palkia soon found herself cumming all over Dialga's dick, at that point Dialga couldnt hold it anymore, he slammed into Palkia his dick penatrating her woumb and started to release his warm seed inside her, Dialga fell onto Palkia, both exhausted and panting.

"W-wow that was..." Dialga started

"Amazing?" Palkia finished

"Yeah, prepare yourself Palkia this might hurt a bit"

Dialga pulled out his dick from inside her, cum oozing out her pussy. Palkia got up and looked at her pussy and then Dialga's dick

"I love you" Palkia said as she went to kiss Dialga

"I love you too" Dialga replied as he leaned in to kiss Palkia

Their lips connected, their tounges wrestled one more time, then broke apart

"Are you able to get pregnant?" Dialga asked

"No i dont think so" Palkia replied

"Well good because frankly, no offence, but im not really cut out to be a father"

"Yeah i dont really want to be a mother"

They both lied next to each other and quickly fell asleep with one of the best nights either of them had ever had.


End file.
